You're My Everything
by Santanovak
Summary: Eli and Clare have crushed on each other since the beginning of time, but when they get together, a lot of troubles come upon them. Will they be able to make it through? Duhh! It's Eclare of course! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my seventh story, hope ya like it!**

"Mom, can I please be excused?" Clare asked.

"What for honey?" Helen asked.

"Well..." Clare started off.

"So she can go to that new teen club with Eli," Clare's stepbrother Jake teased.

"Shut up Jake," Clare muttered.

"Whatever," Jake said as she continued to eat his mashed potatoes.

"Teen Club you say?" Helen asked.

"Yea, everyone's going there these days," Jake said.

"I thought you have to be eighteen years old to get into clubs?" Glen asked.

"Well, it does have the word, _teen_ in it, it's for kids 13-19," Jake said.

"Well, I guess you can. Will you be going as well?" Helen asked.

"Yea, I'm planning on meeting my new honey there. She is fine," Jake said grinning.

"That's my boy!" Glen said high fiving Jake.

"Ahem," Helen said giving her husband the look.

"I mean, bad boy, you should be studying!" Glen said while receiving a nod from his wife.

"So...does that me I can go?" Clare asked hopefully.

"Well, it is a Friday," Helen said.

"So is that a yes?" Clare asked.

"Yes," Helen said smiling.

"Thank you mom!" Clare said while finishing her fried chicken and heading up to her room.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI DEGRASSIDEGRASSI

"Clare, we're going to a teen club, not going to audition for a music video," Jake said.

Clare was wearing a faded pair of baby phat jeans, and a black baby phat top. With a pair of hoop

black earrings with black high heels. Her hair was also at the side with curls at the bottom and in a

ponytail.

"Oh, haha," Clare said putting on the finishing touches. "I'm just tryna look good for the occasion."

"Or, for a special someone," Jake said grinning his ass off.

"Uh huh, well anyways, unless you wanna walk to the club, you better get into the car," Jake said walking out the door.

"I was planning on going with the gang," Clare said. "They're coming over at 7:45."

"Well then, we'll meet you at the club," Jake said, "Bye Mrs. Goldsworthy!"

"What did you just say?" Clare asked curiously.

"I mean, bye Clare!" Jake said zooming out the door.

"Brothers," Clare said quietly as she grabbed her bag.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI 

7:45 PM

"Hey guys!" Clare said getting into the car.

"Hey Clare! Wow, you look hot!" Alli said examining her outfit.

"Yea, well it's just a little something I threw together," Clare said. "What do you think of my outfit Eli?"

Chad was at lost of words, and Clare giggled at this.

"You look...hot!" Eli said.

Clare giggled, "Why thank you Mr. Goldsworthy!"

"Would you two stop getting all lovey dovey and can we hit the road?" Jake asked.

Clare and Eli blushed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Mo said while starting up the car.

8:00 PM

"We are here!" Jenna said getting out of the car.

"Yea! Party!" Eli said walking into the club.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? The party ain't a party without us there!" Clare yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here goes chapter 2! Enjoy!**

8:55 PM

"Hey Clare, um, I kinda wanted to ask you something," Eli said taking Clare away from the club.

"Really? What do you wanna ask me?" Clare asked kinda knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Well, um, well you see I don't really know how to explain it," Eli said.

"It's ok, you're doing fine," Clare said smiling sweetly.

Eli melted at the way Clare smiled. "Well I just wanted to know, if you'd-" Eli was cut off by the

sweet lips of Clare pushed onto Eli's lips.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," Clare said giving Eli a hug.

"Seriously?" Eli asked.

"Yea," Clare said giving Eli one more kiss on the lips.

"Aww! Clare and Eli sitting in a tree," Jake mocked.

"Shut up Jake!" Clare said blushing, "Haha, well anyways, if you two would mind, me and my new _boyfriend _have some catching up to do. Excuse me," Clare said walking away with Eli.

"Oh no she didn't," Jake said while walking away.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI

"What? Eli Goldsworthy? How could she pick him and not me?" K.C. said to himself.

K.C. was Clare's ex-boyfriend, he goes to Bardell High and is on the football team. He's also a player

and a cheater and will do anything just to win a girl's heart for the day.

"I'm gonna make sure little Ms. Edwards gets more than she bargained for on this trip," K.C. said

smirking.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI

"So you two are together?" Becky, Jenna, and Alli all asked at the same time.

"For the thousandth time, yes," Clare said. "You should've seen the cute look on his face when he tried

to ask me out!"

"Awww, that's so cute!" Alli said tearing up a bit.

"Yea, you and Eli were made for each other," Becky said smiling.

"Yea I know," Clare said until she heard her favorite song, Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown come on. "Oh

this is my jam! Come on ya'll! We have some dancing to do.

Jenna, Alli, and Becky all followed Clare to the dance floor, getting their groove on.

"Oh, hey there's Dave from school, he's my lab parter, I'm gonna go say hi to him," Clare said

walking over to Dave.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI

"Man I gotta go get something to eat, I'm mega hungry," Eli said until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey man, my bad," K.C. said dusting himself off.

"Its ok," Eli said. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm K.C. Guthrie, head football player at Bardell High. And that honey over there," K.C. said

pointing to Clare. "Is my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Eli said. "Well I'm Eli Goldsworthy, co-captain of the Degrassi's basketball team. And Clare's

my current girlfriend.

"Oh really?" K.C. asked. "I'm gonna bring this nigga down."

"What?" Eli asked.

"Oh, um," K.C. had to make something up. "Hey isn't that Clare over there laughing and hugging

with another guy?!"

"Huh?" Eli asked as he turned around. "Wait, she's cheating on me? We've only been going out for

twenty minutes!"

"Damn," said K.C. trying to hide his smirk. "She got over you in a second."

"I cannot believe it," Eli said. "She doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that!"

"Well, believe it my dude," K.C. said. "I broke up with Clare because I saw her making out with

another guy in the boy's bathroom," K.C. said fibbing.

Eli was so pissed off, he ran out of the room, and K.C. followed.

"Damn man, just calm down," K.C. said.

"How can I fucking calm down? Do you see your girlfriend getting busy with a guy all up on the dance

floor?!" Eli asked angry as hell.

"Well, I have something to make your troubles go away," K.C. said smirking while he was taking out

some beer. "Drink some of this, it'll do you some good."

"Nah man, I don't drink," Eli said.

"Man, just have a little fun, it won't do anything," K.C. said while opening the alcohol.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked.

"Positive, now here," K.C. said handing Eli the beer. "Take a whiff."

Eli sniffed it, "Damn! This junk smells horrible!"

"Ha," K.C. chuckled. "Well, you know what they say, the more horrible it smells the better it is."

"Who the hell said that?" Eli asked.

"Never mind," K.C. said. "Just drink the fucking beer."

Eli took a sip and he started coughing.

"Aww man, that's the stuff. Drink some more," K.C. said.

"Nah man, I don't think this is worth it," Eli said trying to give K.C. back the beer, but he refused

it.

"Listen nigga, don't you see what Clare is doing out there?" K.C. said looking out the door which

revealed Clare still hugging and talking and laughing with Dave.

"Man, your right, let's get this party started!" Eli exclaimed.

"Oh yea!" K.C. said cheering him on.

The night went on and it was 11:15 PM, almost time to go home.

"Hey Clare!" said a very drunk Eli. "I wanna show you something!"

"Um, ok," Clare said walking with Eli. "You wanted to show me the bathroom?"

"Nah," said Eli stumbling. "I wanted to show you what's inside the bathroom."

"What's that?" Clare asked.

"This," Eli said taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing Eli?" Clare said backing up.

"Oh...nothing," Eli said as he tried to pull down her jeans.

"Eli, I don't wanna do this," Clare said walking out of the room, but Eli yanked her by the wrist.

"Listen bitch, whatever I say goes," Eli said pulling off her shirt.

"Eli, stoppit!" Clare said as she began to cry.

"Shut the fuck up hoe!" Eli said as he slapped her, and continued to strip her.

"Eli, this isn't the way to go, please stop!" Clare said as she pushed him.

That was the limit for Eli, so he ran over to Clare and began to punch the shit out of her, he kicked

her in her stomach as she continued to cry. He spit on her and began to take off what was left of her

clothing.

"Your mine now," Eli said as he entered her painfully.

Clare continued to sob, "Eli your not like this! Get off of me!"

Eli ignored her and continued to rape her, going from side to side, up and down. When he was done

he began to put back on his clothes, until he got a glimpse of what was happening.

"Clare? Where are we? What's going on?" Eli said as he held his head, because he had a massive

headache.

Clare stopped crying, and looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "What happened? Oh I'll tell you

what happened, you just raped the shit out of me!" Clare yelled at him starting to develop tears again.

"I did?" Eli asked. "Why did I do that?"

"You were the one who did it, why don't you tell me?" Clare asked while she was still crying.

Eli reminisced on what happened, K.C. giving him the beer, him taking it, him getting drunk, and

him raping Clare. He remembered all of it, and he felt so bad that he did all of this to the love of his

life.

"Clare," Eli said as he sat next to her. "I can explain."

"No," Clare said getting up. "I'm through with you! Good-bye Mr. Goldsworthy!" Clare said walking out

of the bathroom.

"Clare, wait up!" Eli called.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI 

"Jake, I wanna go home," Clare said crossing her arms.

"Why what happened?" Jake asked. "Were you crying?"

"No," Clare said. "Can you just ask Mo to take us home."

"Ok," Jake said going towards Mo.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI

"What have I done," Eli said as he slid his hand through his hair.

Eli didn't notice K.C. come into the bathroom.

"Hey man, whats up?" K.C. asked as he tried to high five him, but Eli gave him a dirty look.

"What's up? Do you wanna know whats up?!" Eli asked as he placed his head into his hands.

"What did I do?" K.C. asked looking offended.

"You, were the one who gave me beer! It took over me and I raped Clare!" Eli said about to cry.

"Damn hoe deserved it," K.C. muttered under his breath.

"No, she didn't deserve it! She was the nicest, most caring, most sweetest girl in the world!" Eli said.

"Ha, yea I doubt that," K.C. replied.

"Taylor is kind, gentle, and beautiful," Eli said. "She doesn't deserve this."

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI 

Clare was about to walk back into the bathroom, because she left her earrings in there. As she was

about to open the door, she heard voices.

"Clare is the best! She's caring, and sweet! She doesn't deserve this!" Eli said.

As Clare heard this, she started to cry. She thought Eli was the man of her dreams, her prince charming, her

knight in shining armor. And yet, things go wrong. She fell down to the floor, sat there, and cried her eyes out.

d.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn, man, you all up on that hoe," K.C. said as he shook his head.

"Clare, isn't a hoe," Eli gritted through his teeth.

"Haha, yea that'll be the day," K.C said still laughing. "That slut deserved what she gets."

"K.C.," Eli said clutching his fists tightly. "Say one more bad thing about Clare, and you'll regret

it.

"O yea?" K.C. asked. "What you gonna do? Fight me?"

"Listen man, I'm telling you," Eli said coldly. "Stop talking about Clare."

"Haha, Clare's a whore. How can I not talk about that?" K.C. asked laughing.

Something inside of Eli just snapped, so he ran up to K.C. and strangled the mess out of him, blood

leaking everywhere.

"Don't...you...ever...talk...about Clare...like that...again," Eli said still strangling K.C..

"Man...let go...I cannot breath!" K.C. said gasping for air.

All of a sudden, Eli's grip got loose. And K.C. sunk to the floor, blood everywhere. He was dead.

Eli couldn't believe his eyes. There sat a dead sixteen year old boy, covered in blood, and it was

Eli's hands that committed the crime.

"What have I done?" Eli asked looking at his blood-covered hands.

Eli grabbed his shirt, and put it on. He washed his hands and headed out the door.

DEGRASISDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI DEGRASSIDEGRASSI

"What?! Eli did that to you?" Jake asked.

"Yes!" Clare said as she continued to cry onto her pillow.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Jake muttered under her breath, "How could Eli do something like that?"

"I don't know," Clare said trying to wipe away her tears. "All I know is that, he didn't use a condom."

"Oh my god," Jake said. "You can't be serious!"

Clare just continued to cry, and Jake continued to comfort her.

"Kids? Whats going on? Clare why are you crying?" Glen asked.

"Um..." Clare lied. "When I came into the room I hurt and cut myself."

"Oh, well, ok," Glen said. "It's almost 12:00, you guys better get to sleep."

"We will," Clare and Jake said in unison.

"So Clare, what are we gonna do?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Clare said. "I guess we'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm really wiped out."

"Well, ok, goodnight Clare," Jake said walking out of the room.

Clare changed out of her clothes and and put on her happy bunny pajamas. She turned off the light and

went to sleep.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI DEGRASSI

"Clare! Jake! Get down here!" Helen called.

The two kids all ran down the stairs and went to their mother.

"Helen what's wrong?" Jake asked. "I was in the middle of sleeping!"

"Yea mom," Clare said rubbing her head. "It's 8:30 in the morning."

"Look at the television," Helen said.

Clare, Jake, Glen, and Helen all plopped down on the couch. When they saw what was on the

television, they were shocked.

"Sixteen year old K.C. Guthrie was killed last night at 11:00 PM at the new teen club that opened in

Toronto," The News lady announced.

"He's dead?!" Clare asked shocked.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jake asked. "The guy was a loser anyways."

"JAKE MARTIN!" Helen shouted.

"I mean, wow, hes dead? That's a shocker!" Jake said.

"Now we will be hearing from a witness of the crime," The lady said. "Now what is your name

sonny?"

"Drew Torres," The boy said.

"And what did you see?" The news lady asked.

"I-I I went into the bathroom, to use the toilet, and a-all of a sudden, I see the g-guy lying on the floor

in a p-puddle of blood," Drew said shakily.

"Do you know who committed this murder?" The woman asked.

"No, but I do th-think I have a lead. I saw a boy coming out of the bathroom when I was a-about to go

in," Drew said stuttering.

"And do you know the name of this boy?" The woman asked again.

"He goes to school with me. His name i-is Eli Goldsworthy," Drew said.

"Well there you have it! Boy seen dead in club, and we may know who committed this murder!" The

woman said. "Well I'm Linda Aires, I'll see you tomorrow on, Teen News!"

After the woman said that, Glen picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"Wow," Was all Jake could say, "You don't think Eli would do this, would he?"

"I don't know," Clare said softly. "But I think he might have done it."

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"It's just a guess, but I'm not sure," Clare replied.

After that, the family headed towards the dining table and had their breakfast.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI 

After Eli reached New York, he got out of his car and sat down on the sidewalk and put his head in

his hands. He didn't have anywhere to go, his mother was an only child, his dad's brother was in the

army, and his dad's sister hated him for whatever reason. His life was a mess, he killed a guy, and raped

an innocent girl, who might as well be carrying his kid. He was a monster, a big hairy monster, with an

uncontrollable temper. Right now, Eli Goldsworthy didn't know what to do.

**Alright that's all I had for now so you'll be see more later. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ummm...ok heres chapter 4...hope ya like it.**

Ms. Dawes's homeroom, 7:45 AM.

"Ok class, here's today's bulletin," Ms. Dawes said while reading off the bulletin.

"Hey so was that club on Friday awesome or what?" Dave whispered to the gang.

"Totally cool, I say we go back there next Friday. What do you say Clare?" Alli asked.

"Um...no thanks, I have to baby-sit my cousin," Clare lied.

"Oh come on Clare!" Jenna said. "It's a Friday!"

"I know but I promised my Aunt Mary," Clare said. "And plus I'm getting paid big bucks."

"Yea whatever," Dallas said. "And where the hell is Eli? I haven't heard of him since Friday."

"I don't even wanna think or hear about Eli Goldsworthy right now," Clare said putting her hands into

her head.

"Oh my gosh, Clare did Eli do anything to you?" Becky asked.

"No, lets just drop it ok?" Clare asked annoyed.

"You brought it up, now tell us, what did Eli do?" Dave asked.

Clare sighed, "Ok, you guys come over my house after school, I'll tell you then."

"Alright," Connor said.

"BRING!" It was the bell to go to first period.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGR ASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI 

It was 3:15 PM in the Edwards residence. The whole gang was there, including Jake along with Helen and Glen.

"So Clare what is it that you wanna tell us?" Glen asked.

"What I'm about to say," Clare started off. "Won't be pretty."

"Just tell us already!" Helen said. "Because if this so called Goldsworthy kid hurt my baby, he'll pay!"

"Helen! Calm down!" Jake exclaimed.

Helen said calmly, "Ok, sorry for the outburst. Now Clare, tell us what you were gonna say."

"Ok, only Jake knows what I'm about to say," Clare said.

"And...?" Connor asked.

"Ok, here's the story. Well, you all know my ex-boyfriend, K.C. right?" Clare asked.

"Yea," Everyone said.

"Well, he was very troublesome at the club," Clare said. "Me and Eli had gotten together, and I

could tell in the look of his eyes, he was a jealous pig. So I went to talk to my classmate, Dave for a

minute, and I could see envy in Eli's eyes. When I got back, Eli seemed pretty drunk, but I just

ignored it, he said he wanted to show me something, and when I followed him, he took me to the

bathroom. H-he, took off his shirt, and I backed away, knowing what was coming for me. He tried to

take off my jeans, but I continued to cry out in pain, saying I didn't wanna do this," Clare said as she

started crying.

"And th-then, h-he took of my shirt, and I continued to say stop, so I pushed him. He g-got angry s-so

he pushed me, and began to beat me up. He took of the rest of my clothes, and entered me painfully. I

continued to cry, trying to get away but he had a tight grip on me. After he was done, I cried my eyes

out, here I-I a-am, sixteen y-years old, losing my virginity," Clare said as she continued to sob.

Helen began to form tears in her eyes, after hearing Clare's story, and she hugged her tightly. Glen

joined the hug, as for Jake and the gang, all crying their hardest.

"Clare, you listen to me ok, you have to go to the police!" Helen said crying.

"Mom no one knows where Eli is, I called his home and he wasn't there! His parents said he ran

away but doesn't know where to!" Clare said sobbing.

"But, did the boy use a condom?" Glen said grabbing a tissue from the tissue box.

Clare stopped, and stared blankly to the ceiling. Then she said, "N-no."

"What?!" Glen asked having a fit. "When I find that boy, he's going down."

"Dad," Jake said wiping his eyes as well. "The guy was drunk, and what will that do anyways? You'll

go to jail for abusing a child, and we won't ever see you again."

"Ok, I'm sorry. But, what are we gonna do about this?" Glen asked. "I mean, for all we know, you

might be pregnant! With his child!"

Clare just sobbed even more, and Alli held her tightly.

"Shh, it'll be ok Clare, we'll help you through this," Alli said hugging her best friend.

The family and the gang, all just continued to cry, realizing the pain that has come upon their loved

one.

**Ok I hope you liked this chapter. Lots of drama!**


	5. Chapter 5

2 months later...

"Eli," Mrs. Nancy Ricardo said. "You'll have to call your parents some time."

Nancy was an old childhood friend of Eli's mom, and when the family moved to Toronto

they never saw each other again. When Nancy spotted Eli, she thought he looked so much like

his mother, so she decided to take him in for some time.

"I can't," Eli said sighing. "I can't talk to them right now."

"Eli, newspapers are flying everywhere, its all over the news, they won't rest until they find you," Nancy

told Eli.

"I know," Eli replied. "But I can'y go back to Toronto, my life is ruined there."

"But Eli, you know you'll have to face the facts sometimes," Nancy said.

"Nancy, I cant go anywhere. I mean, I lost my girl, raped her, killed a guy, and now I might go to jail," Eli said

crying.

"Eli, sometimes you just have to face the music," Nancy said reassuringly.

"Nancy, you don't understand," Eli said. "I'm a wanted man."

Nancy sighed as she went to go check on the lasagna that was baking in the oven.

Knock, knock.

"Eli could you get that?" Nancy asked.

"Fine," Eli said opening the door.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" The policeman yelled.

"You're coming with us," The other said arresting Eli.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDE GRASSIDEGRASSI

"Clare, I think you should stay home today," Helen said. "You're throwing up like crazy."

"But mom," Clare whined. "I have exams-"

Clare threw up again.

"You'll make it up, now off to bed you go!" Helen said shoeing Clare away.

"You're lucky, atleast you get to stay home," Jake said crossing his arms.

"Yea whatever," Clare said as she rushed back to the bathroom again.

3 hours later...

Clare had just finished up eating some chicken noodle soup and laid down on the couch, watching Oprah.

Clare fell asleep and had a dream.

"Clare, I love you so much," An unknown voice said.

"I love you too," Clare said hugging him.

"What do you think you're doing, Edwards?" Eli asked holding a gun.

"No Eli, leave us alone!" Clare yelled.

"You hurt me, now, its payback," Eli said pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Clare yelled as she was shot in her heart, laying bloody on the floor.

Clare woke up, with sweat all over her face.

"That was such a scary dream," Clare said holding her head.

"What did you say?" Jake asked.

"Uhh...I said I want some mac and cheese," Clare lied. "Think you can make me some?''

"Sure I guess," Jake said walking into the kitchen.

"Close one," Clare said. "Wait Jake, what are you doing home?"

"It's 3:00, the time I always get home," Jake said as she rolled her eyes.

"3:00? Wow i slept for a long time," Clare said.

"Ok then...you want the mac and cheese or not?" Jake asked.

"Uhh no thanks remembered I had some soup earlier," Clare said.

2 hours later...

"So what's with this morning sickness?" Jake asked sitting on Clare's bed.

"I don't know," Clare said. "I woke up, felt sick, and threw up, and my head hurts."

"You don't think you're..."Jake started.

"What?" Clare asked.

"Pregnant," Jake said in a whisper.

"No no no no no no and no! I can't be, i just, can't!" Clare exclaimed.

"It's possible," Jake replied. "I mean, what if you really are...pregnant."

Clare got up and headed out the door.

"Clare?" Jake asked.

DEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDE GRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI

Clare came back from the drug store five minutes later. She ran up to her bathroom and closed the door shut.

Clare read the instructions as she began to do the procedure. It said to wait eleven minutes so she left and came back when time

was up. She picked up the test and read it carefully.

"Positive," Clare said in a whisper as she broke down and started crying.

**Ok that's it for this chappie. Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here goes the next chappie of, You're My Everything, hope you guys enjoy, & plz review!**

"Alright sonny, it's time for the interrogation," The police officer said.

"Ok gi-gimme your best," Eli whimpered.

"Where were you on the night of, February 12, 2013?" He asked.

"Teen Club that's located in Toronto, Ontario," Eli said.

"Interesting," The police officer said. "And, what was your purpose of going to such a shindig?"

"W-Well a lot of my classmates were g-going so I de-decided to go too," Eli said stuttering.

"Uh huh," He replied. "And, what did you do there?"

Eli swallowed hard, "Hooked up with a girl I really liked and partied."

"Anything else? Because here it says more than just that," The police man told Eli.

"I got drunk and did some une-unexpected things," Eli confessed.

"So, there was alcohol at this so called teen club?" The police man asked Eli.

"No but t-this guy gave me some," Eli said.

"And who was this guy?"

"K.C. Guthrie."

"Mmhmm," The police man said writing down the notes. "Here it says, you, raped a girl who goes by

the name of, Clare Edwards?"

"Yes s-sir," Eli said. "But I didn't mean for it to happen. You see I was drunk."

"Uh huh, did you use a condom sonny?" The police officer interrogated.

"No," Eli said.

"So you leave the girl pregnant perhaps?" The police man asked.

"Possibly,"

"Anything else I must know about?" The police man asked Eli.

"I also killed a boy," Eli said starting to form tears in his eyes.

"What was the name of this lad?"

"K.C. Guthrie."

"So let me get this straight," The police man said. "The guy who gave you alcohol, you killed him?"

"Yes but, it was out of anger," Eli said.

"But you still killed him, am I right?" The police man asked.

Eli sighed, "Yes but-"

"I have everything I needed to hear sonny," The police man said getting up. "Come with me."

"Where to?" Eli asked.

"Say hello to the first day of your six years in prison," The police officer said dragging Eli to his cell.

DEGRASSIDEGRASIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSIDEG RASSIDEGRASSIDEGRASSI

Clare lay on her bed until she got a knock on her door.

"Clare? Are you alright?" Helen asked.

"Yes mom," Clare sighed as she continued to lay on her bed.

"But it's dinner time, I made your favorite, fried chicken with collard greens and mashed potatoes,"

Helen said.

"Well I'm not hungry," Clare said.

"Clare you're sick you have to eat something," Helen said.

"Well sometimes when you're sick you don't feel like eating food," Clare replied.

"Honey is there something wrong?" Helen asked sitting on Clare's bed.

"No mom just leave me alone," Clare said with her voice cracking.

"Clare, honey you know you can talk to me," Helen said rubbing Clare's back.

"Mom, you just wouldn't understand!" Clare yelled.

"Clare, sweetie please, I'm your mother, I would be sure to understand," Helen said soothingly.

"No you wouldn't!" Clare shouted.

"Clare Edwards, calm down, and don't you ever in your life _dare _to talk to me in that tone of

voice!" Helen cried.

"Alright mom, you wanna know what's going on with me?" Clare asked getting up.

"Yes honey that's what I've been trying to ask you for the five minutes I've been here!" Helen yelled.

"Well you wanna know what, mom?" Clare asked breathing deeply. "I'm pregnant, there I said it."

Helen was speechless.

"See I knew you wouldn't understand!" Clare exclaimed.

"It's not that!" Helen yelled. "I know it's not your fault!"

"But you're acting like it is!" Clare shouted with salty tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, we need to help you get through this!" Helen yelled. "What about college? You can't raise a

child at the age of sixteen!"

"Well, didn't you raise a child at the age of seventeen?" Clare said folding her arms.

"Clare Edwards, don't you _ever _say that again in your life!" Helen shouted.

"It's true! You got pregnant at sixteen and you raised Darcy!" Clare screamed.

"You shut the fuck up you little slut!" Helen yelled as she quickly covered her mouth.

"So that's what I am to you?" Clare asked. "Well if you don't mind, I'll be staying at Alli's house."

Helen sighed softly, "Clare I-"

But it was no use, Clare was already out the door.

Helen put her head in her hands and silently cried to herself.


End file.
